Breathe
by Airiala
Summary: Blurby little songfic to the song "Breathe" by Seven Channels (get their CD NOW! I order you!) *ahem* Tai misses Sora, pretty much. A little anti-Yama jealousy. Not sure what sort of coupling it is...unrequited Taiora? o.O R&R and tell me.


Breathe (Taiora Songfic)

(Author's Note: Do I really need to say it? I don't own Digimon, or the song "Breathe" by the band Seven Channels, (actually a really good band, though no one's heard of them, go out and buy the CD right now, that's an order.) please don't sue me, I'm so broke it's not even funny.) 

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

*******

_It's been so long since you've gone away_

_And I know things will never be the same_

*******

Taichi lay on the top bunk of the bed he and Hikari shared. His parents were both at work, and Hika had gone out for the day with friends. He was alone, in the empty house, blaring his music. All he had were his thoughts for company. He felt lonely in the empty apartment, and it didn't help matters that his thoughts seemed to constantly drift back to *her*.

*******

_I break it all down so it will show to be clear_

_But all the while I'm wishing you were here_

*******

The song said what he didn't have words to express. She had chosen Yamato over him. It hurt him so much, and he wasn't sure why. No, that wasn't true, he did know why. He loved Sora, still did. He had to fess up, he just couldn't get over her.

*******

_In my dreams I can see and feel your face_

_But next to me sits an empty space_

*******

He didn't hate her for it. Neither was he angry at Yamato for taking Sora from him. _No, Taichi thought to himself, __Yamato didn't take her from me. She went to him. Went to him instead of me._

*******

_Sometimes life doesn't make any sense to me_

_I need some time to heal and some space to breathe_

*******

He was angry at himself. For not telling her sooner how he felt. For acting like such and immature jerk all the time. For not acting like someone a girl could want._ For not acting like Yamato._

*******

_I'm breathing you in and I'm breathing you out_

_I'm breathing you in and I'm breathing you out_

_Breathing you in and I'm breathing you out_

_I'm breathing you in ah yea_

*******

Taichi sighed heavily. He wouldn't cry over her. He had no right to. She was happy, that was all that mattered after all. Besides, he wasn't sure if he was able to cry anymore. He wasn't sure when it had happened, maybe after he'd been forced to leave Agumon those four years ago, but he couldn't cry anymore. No matter how hard he tried or how much he wanted to.

*******

_As I lay on the floor and I wonder why_

_The question to me is why did you die_

_I thank god for you and the memories_

_But I still wish you were here with me_

*******

Sora hadn't died. Taichi figured that he would probably cry if she ever did. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her, of never seeing her beautiful smile or her gorgeous red hair ever again. He knew Yamato would take care of her, though. She was in safe hands. But it still hurt him that those hands weren't his. 

*******

_Run away and I pray for strength to_

_Strength to carry on_

_'Cuz I'm breathing you in_

_And I'm breathing you out_

*******

He felt empty without her. When he saw her with Yamato, laughing, happy, he felt as if a million red-hot needles had been shoved through his heart. He knew he was jealous. He tried to hide it, but he wasn't sure ifit worked all the time. He wouldn't break the happiness Sora and Yamato had. They deserved each-other. 

*******

_And still wishing that you weren't gone_

*******

But he couldn't stop loving her. 

*******

_I'm breathing you in and I'm breathing you out_

_I'm breathing you in and I'm breathing you out_

_Breathing you in and I'm breathing you out_

*******

He would never stop loving her. No matter how old he got, and how much it hurt him to look at her with another, he would always love her. No matter what. 

*******

_I'm breathing you in ah yea_

*******

"...Sora..."

(Please Review…It's nice to have reassurance people are actually reading this stuff now and again)


End file.
